


What a family feels like

by Bhooki_Aurat



Series: Spiderfam and Irondad [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger family, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, No Infinity War, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhooki_Aurat/pseuds/Bhooki_Aurat
Summary: Peter finds himself huddled up in a crazy warm Avenger family where he for the first time felt like he belonged somewhere.orHow peter became close to the Avengers.





	1. First time

Peter knew that he was very lucky (even if half the time his Parker luck ruined things for him) that Tony Stark took out time from his day to spend a few hours with him. It filled him with warmth when Tony would have him over at his tower even after long days at work, meetings with government officials or meetings. That he would let him enter his privet lab or bashfully ask him if he wanted to stay for a movie night. 

He still couldn't believe it sometimes that it has been two years since the whole Civil war episode and the Vulture incident and one and a half year since Mr Stark first invited him over to his tower, which he shifted back into much to Happy's annoyance. Smiling at the memory of spending the evening with him, helping him in the lab and having dinner with him, Pepper, Peter would have cringed at the memory of stuttering and blushing the whole time if he was not used to his own dorky, betraying self. 

Closing his notebook and putting his finished assignment in his bag, Peter packed his bag and waved at Grace who smiled at him as he left the book Cafe a few blocks away from Mr Stark's tower. The perks of being Spiderman was Peter discovered so many new spots around the city, he always knew where to get the best coffee from, or which store had limited edition books (for MJ) Best street food corners or best viewpoints in the city. 

 It was 5:30 pm and he found a lonely alley before striping out of his clothes and putting on his suit quickly, grabbing his bag and climbed up the building next to him until he was on the roof and sighed. He loved swinging around the city and it was nice to be Spiderman now that People actually recognised him and appreciated him for the work he did. 

 _"Good evening Peter. I must say, i was missing you."_ Karen's soft but teasing voice made him giggle slightly and he smiled softly. 

"I missed you too, Karen! I had an awesome day at school!" Jumping off the building he quickly shot a string of web towards another building and flipped mid-air before climbing up a skyscraper and looking around, carefully listening to any sound of distress or police sirens before Karen informed him of a mugging nearby. 

Grinning, Peter nose-dived and started toward the needed location. He loved helping people and could only hope to become like Mr Stark one day. 

* * *

 

"Alright People, gather around." The people in the room grinned at the friendly and familiar voice and put down the things in their hand and walked over towards the large working bench where the Brunette stood with his shirt sleeves rolled up till his elbows, suit hanging on the chair behind him and a coffee mug in one hand. 

Tony Stark smiled slightly at his hardworking Interns and motioned them to sit down around the table and set his mug down. Despite popular belief that Tony Stark spent his free time alone, it was not quite true. He is very busy, no doubt, but Tony was always on the roll. The workers in Stark Industries were used to seeing the man around a lot, since he would be found in labs working with engineers and scientists, helping junior and senior interns with difficult projects. 

He didn't stay huddled up in his lab all the time and everyone in the company had an idea why there was such a drastic change in his behaviour. 

Two years ago, Tony Stark had introduced them to a highschooler who at that time people thought was his son, but turns out he wanted to make him an intern in his firm and had said something along the lines ' _I don't want some other science firm stealing him and his talent in the future.'_ But they were not idiots. Even if Tony taught the interns how to do stuff they were not close to him, but after spending only fifteen minutes with Tony and the kid, they all knew that Peter Parker meant a lot to Tony. 

A few People had expressed their opinion in the beginning that because Peter knew Tony, that is why he became an Intern at SI at such a young age, were proven wrong when the head of the R&D department and head of the Biochem Department asked him questions right in front of them and Tony and were shocked at how well informed and smart the kid actually was, who had made the females in the room almost coo when Peter blushed adorably and answered their question. 

Everyone was genuinely surprised when Tony had ruffled the kid's hair and smiled so genuinely at him with a proud glint in his eyes. It became a common practice to call Peter Tony's kid behind their back and everyone loved to spend time with the mini genius a lot. 

"Alright, So we are going to start a new project soon and I already talked to Pepper and we have decided to make you guys take the lead this time. We are going to go over the whole project tomorrow and Mark will allocate you your role as well as your team for this. It's not science related, more like HR so no need to freak out over deadlines and stuff since your Mid-terms are coming soon and SI does not want to mess with your studies." Tony Pushed a pile of paper in the middle of the table and watched the young adults read whatever Pepper had given him and Sighed rubbing his forehead. 

"Will Peter be a part of this?" Jacob, his senior intern asked and Tony smiled thinking about the kid but shook his head. 

"Nope. The kid has senior year exams and his aunt will kill me if i put him under any sort of pressure before exams." Chuckling, he gulped down the remaining coffee and smiled when the kids around him grinned or laughed. Peter did know how to worm his way through anyone's hearts. 

Looking at his watch he sighed when it read 9:30 and picked up his suit and mug. "Alright, People. Get to work and if you need anything or have any doubts, Mark will clear it up." He waved at the group before walking towards the elevator and to the penthouse.  A few years ago, Tony enjoyed the emptiness of his apartment but now it felt so lonely without his team (Even though they were not at the best of terms still) and definitely Peter. 

Even if the Avengers were back together, there was a lot of strain on both the sides still. The teams were divided and it still got in the way sometimes but Tony did everything he could to make things smooth on both the sides. After Peter had the whole Vulture incident and Tony finally decided enough was enough he dismissed all the previous thoughts about keeping a distance from the kid and invited him over. 

He didn't even realise when Peter became such an important part of his life until the day Pepper and Rhodey teased him about Peter being his kid. At first, he had ignored them but soon things became quite obvious to even him. 

He liked having Peter around a lot, gave him his own floor even after Peter had begged him a room would be fine, he liked teaching the kid stuff about technology that he didn't teach others, help him with his homework or watch his favourite cartoon movies, go out to eat ice cream with him and listen to him talking about his day. 

Sighing once again, he dropped his coat on the couch and smiled looking around at the constant reminder of Peter's presence in the apartment. His school Hoddie, pens and pencils lying around with books and notes on the coffee table, Lego set near the tinted windows, his stress ball and a fidget spinner which Tony will never understand why he was obsessed with. His eyes shifted to the addition in the photo wall and he smiled became soft at the precious moments F.R.I.D.A.Y captured. 

Peter and Tony in the lab both frowning at one of his math problems. Peter blushing and a smirking Tony. Rhodes and Peter playing Mario Cart. Pepper softly kissing Peter's forehead. Chuckling Tony shook his head and sat down on the couch and closed his eyes but opened them suddenly when FRIDAY spoke. 

" _Sir, It seems that your team is on the way up and will be here in ETA 30 sec."_ The frown in the AI's voice was well recognised and Tony sputtered for a moment before standing up straight and looking around, wondering how he will explain all of this to them and moreover how was he going to explain Peter who would be here in half an hour. 

When the Elevator door dinged, he managed to push his emotions aside and raise an unimpressed eyebrow at the spy who stepped out first. He saw Natasha look around and looked away from her to the rest of them, happy when they managed to look somewhat sheepish. 

"Please, come in. make yourself home." He quipped and rolled his eyes when Cling smirked and jumped on the couch followed by Natasha who was waiting for him to look at her. 

Steve stood near Bucky who looked very uncomfortable and Tony felt half bad for him. They had a long conversation after the whole thing and Tony had accepted his apology and forgiven his right then only. His ire was mainly with Steve who was avoiding looking at him. He was going to make a sarcastic remark when Clint snickered and held up a smiley face emoji eraser Peter loved to use and raised his eyebrow at the billionaire. 

"Didn't know you liked smilies, Tony." the archer chuckled when Tony snatched the eraser out of his hand and kept it on the pile of Peter's notes. 

"What are you people doing here?" he sat down in the middle and motioned Bucky and Sam to sit down, ignoring Steve. 

"Well, you are hardly at the compound so we thought we will come and surprise you." Sam tried to smile at him, but he was looking at the photo's on the wall in front of him and frowning at the unknown person in them. 

"Listen... Now is not a good time. If you want we can spend some team bonding time tomorrow but i have plans today." He stood up and the urge to make himself a drink was increasing but he crushed the thought. 

"Oh come on Stark. We came all this way to see you. What could possibly be more important?!" Clint whined a little and Tony looked at him with mirth but groaned when the elevator door opened and sighed once again. Just his luck. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. umm.... what?

The silence was deafening and neither Tony nor the avenger knew what to make of this whole situation as the bubbling teen stepped out of the elevator smiling brightly, not yet noticing the superheroes and set his bag on the floor before stopping and freezing up, as still as a statue when he saw the confused eyes on him. 

"oh..." the small whisper escaped his mouth and he could feel his eyes widen but the action didn't register with his brain. If Karen was still here, she would have joked about system failure and Peter felt his cheeks turn red at the attention and he was sure his eyes had stars in them as he looked at the people on the couch with awe. 

A small chuckle from his side made him drag his eyes away from the still confused lot towards Mr Stark who was standing next to him and his hand reached up on instinct and grabbed the sleeve of the man's shirt, which Tony thought was what a small child would do, making a fond smile replace his grin. 

Running his free hand on Peter's back he saw his team stand up and was sure Peter would have backed up behind him had he not been so star struck. 

"We didn't know you... had a kid?" Sam frowned at the pair and walked closer followed by Steve and Barnes, feeling a bit awkward at the moment but amused seeing the kid blush and stutter and Tony rolled his eyes and hmph at his words. 

"You don't know many things about me anyway. And he is not really my kid." Slinging his arm around the blushing mess Tony pulled him closer, knowing Peter hated situations like these. 

"Could have fooled me Stark." Natasha quipped, staring at the teenager who fidgeted under the tense looks he was getting. She saw the slight resemblance between them but not enough to make them father-son automatically. 

"He is not, Romanoff... well... not Biologically." shrugging his shoulders Tony laughed when Peter groaned and buried his head in his hands and ruffled his hair teasingly before he spoke again. 

"He is my personal Intern and his name is Peter Parker." Tony pushed him in front of his slightly and grinned when Peter managed to squeak out a 'Hi' before mumbling an Oh.My.God. under his breath. Tony felt him relax when he got smiles and waves from the adults in front of him and then slowly pushed him towards his room. 

"How about you do take a shower and freshen up before you talk to them." Tony smiled at him an watched him walk towards his room in a daze then finally turning to look at his team who were waiting for answers. 

"What was that Tony?" Steve spoke up the first time since he came here and sat back in his place as Tony ushed them there before sitting down himself with a sigh. 

"I already told you, that was Peter." He tried to play innocent but his team was not buying it so he sighed for the hundredth time this day and leaned back on the couch. 

"He is a Senior in Midtown high, who can make robots from scrap metals and waste parts with ease. That's how i met him. He changed a broken Stark phone into the most impressive touch screen watch i saw, so I recruited him in SI as an intern two years ago and he grew on me, alright." Tony was not entirely lying about the watch but as if he was going to tell them that Peter was Spiderman. 

"So he is not yours?" Clint asked him and Tony gave him an unimpressed look. 

"No, he is not mine. He lives with his aunt in Queens." pressing his hands together he could still see the doubt in their faces but didn't say anything. 

" Why does he have a room here?" Natasha asked and Tony felt like banging his head on the coffee table. 

"Because he spends time here when his aunt has night shifts and because I can give him a room so I did." jabbing at the spy he narrowed his eyes at her and somewhat relaxed when she raised her hands up in surrender. 

The room looked up again when Peter entered and Tony saw a strange flicker of emotion on their face as Peter padded towards him. His hair was slightly wet and already curling up, he wore a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants as he fiddled with the sleeves and quickly sat next to him, smiling shy when Tony patted his shoulder in mirth. 

"So kid... how old are you?" Clint leaned forward and smiled warmly at him, no doubt to make him comfortable and Peter smiled back slightly before speaking up. "I am seventeen, Mr Barton." 

"Seventeen?! You look more like fifteen to me." Sam scoffed and almost laughed when Peter pouted and looked at Tony with a half angry look. The billionaire didn't hold back his laugh and patted the kid's head. 

"See! I told you, you have a baby face!" when Peter groaned everyone chuckled a little, feeling a weird connection with the kid form who shifted close to Tony. 

"Don't be mean Mr Stark or i will tell Ms Potts that you still haven't finished the work she gave you," Peter mumbled quietly, smirking when Tony sputtered and looked at him with betrayal and his toes curled when Clint Laughed out loudly. 

"I like the kid. Tell me, how good are you at Mario Cart." Clint got up and walked up to the TV to turn it on and looked back at them in amusement when both Peter and Tony snorted at the same time. Yeah, they definitely were having a hard time believing he was not Tony's kid. 

"You are talking to a teenager, Legolas. Peter can beat your ass in that game." Tony smirked at the archer who raised his eyebrow, taking up the challenge, both ignoring the 'Language' in the background. 

Half an Hour later, Clint and Sam were cursing holding on to their controllers in compleat agitation, Peter smirking as he overtakes them, throws a few banana peels in the way and giggled when Clint slipped on them, crashing into Sam and whooping when he won the last round. 

Growling, Clint glared at the screen but his glare flattered when Peter continued to giggle. A quiet chuckle from the couch had them turn back, watching Tony look at Peter proudly.

Sam restarted the game and Peter relaxed back, answering the questions Tony asked him, "How was school today, kiddo?" 

"It was good. I got my calculus test back and biology assignment and got A on both. Ms Cindy told us that we have to make a report on genetic engineering and biological chemistry." He finished with a snort, thinking about Biological engineering and his own identity. Tony seemed to copy his thoughts and chuckled, "Well, you got it. But if you need help you can always me." 

Tony felt Steve's and Natasha's eyes on him and got up and walked to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee, and sighed. 

"He is a good kid." a baritone voice had him turning around and Tony smiled at the ex-assassin. "Yeah. He is wonderful." pouring the drink in his cup, Tony offered one to Bucky who happily accepted it. There is sort of comfortable silence between the two of them and Tony looks at the kid grinning, watching carefully as Natasha and Steve talked and wondered how long was it going to take them to figure out Peter was Spiderman. 

The group had dinner together, everyone asking Peter questions about his life, school, watching the kid get comfortable but also watching Tony act totally diffrently from the guy they knew. He was somehow replaced by an egoistic jerk to a totally cool Dad and no one knew what to make of it. 

It was amusing to see him tell Peter to go to bed and not forget to pack his bag. They enjoyed the new Tony more than they would like to admit. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. so....Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after meeting Peter, Tony gave the Avengers their room back at the tower, since they liked being in the city and Tony thought it was an excuse to stay close to Peter but he was not complaining.

** _Clint_ **

It was Friday and Clint moved around the supermarket slowly, hoping no one recognises him as he moved his cart in the junk food aisle. Picking up a party packet for cheese balls, Doritos, Cheetos, some chocolate, popcorn, juice boxes, coke and gummy bears, he hummed in approval and grabbed the rest of the stuff the team had asked him to before moving to the cash counter and paying for the stuff. 

For a week, he and the team got to know Peter much better and Clint understood why the Kid was so close to Tony. Once he stopped being shy, he didn't lose is adorableness but he had a really sharp mind. He read a lot when he was not on his phone or interning or doing homework, he constantly read reports on new research, science magazines, or whatever stuff he could get his hands on. 

But when he was not studying, he was a smiling, carefree teenager who Clint felt was too pure for this world. He almost saw him as his own son but smirked thinking about how Tony had threatened them about not even trying to steal the kid away from him. 

Driving back to the tower, Clint was somewhat excited about today. Pepper, Tony and Rhodes were in D.C and Nat, Steve and Sam were on a mission, so It was only Clint, Wanda, Bucky and Vision at the tower and since it was Friday, Peter was visiting them this time. He was totally planning a whole day of fun for them as he unloaded the stuff from the car and ride the elevator upstairs. He had asked Barnes to bring all the pillows he could find to the common room and smiled at the sight of the floor covered in blankets and pillows with the winter soldier in the middle looking quite content, even though there was not much emotion on his face. 

Putting the juice coke and ice cream in the fridge, he looked at his watch and sighed. It was still 4:30 and Peter was going to be here in half an hour so Clint grabbed his phone going through all the ridiculous BuzzFeed posts until he ended up on the Spiderman one. 

There was a lot of times ever since they came back he wondered where the vigilant was and who he was? The dude was strong, or so he heard from Steve and smart as Sam and Barnes had said but he never met him himself so he was saving his share in the opinion until then. 

Natasha knew nothing about him and neither did Vision or T'challa so he was a total mystery. He heard a lot of news about the guy o the TV. Something about saving Stark's plane from being robbed, helping in capturing a guy named Vulture and was kind of taken aback on how many people loved the masked Vigilant who spent most of his time-saving people on the streets. 

Letting out a long breath, he joined Bucky and sat on the couch, thinking. His mind shifted from Spiderman back to Peter and his lips tilted up slightly. How the kid managed to make the team like him so much was amazing. They didn't even know and bam! the kid made them feel so protective already. 

If he had to guess, it was when he had walked out in those ridiculously baggy sweats outfit and curly hair, blushing slightly as he fidgeted with his sleeves. To be honest, that was the fourth most adorable kid he saw, right after his kids of course. But there was this one thing about Peter Parker which they could not explain. At times he would come to visit them late at night and Clint was sure it was on days when he was not interning also, Tony and Peter spent a whole lot of hours in the lab on Saturdays too but they didn't have the clearance to ask what it was about. 

When the Elevator door finally opened, All thoughts left his mind and Clint grinned up at Peter who returned the feelings wholeheartedly. Bumping fists, his grin turned soft when Peter waved at Bucky and set his bag on the couch, sitting next to the winter soldier. 

"Hey, Pete. How was school?" ruffling his hair the archer moved to sit on the floor as well and smiled at the energetic teen next to him. " I was boring but Ned and I built a robot in the Robotics club today." grinning, Peter took out the book that he saw Bucky look for yesterday and gave it to him with a shy smile. The assassin took it with an unreadable expression on his face and stared at it for a few seconds before whispering a soft 'Thankyou'. 

"If you want, I can tell you the place i got it from. It's a book cafe and they have the best chocolate milkshake ever." Peter smiled softly at the man who was obviously quite taken aback by the kind gesture. Clearing his throat, Bucky smiled lightly at him and Peter felt his smile increase. 

Watching the exchange, Clint understood another reason what made Peter different. 

They played Mario Kart for the rest of the evening, Clint telling him about his missions and listening as Peter told him about his Aunt and school projects. The smiles didn't leave their faces for the rest of the night. 

The next morning, Tony found them sleeping on the floor surrounded by pillows, popcorn and juice boxes, with Peter in the middle and Clint and Bucky next to him in a protective cocoon. 

* * *

  _ **Sam**_

 

Flipping the omelette in the pan, Sam put up the toast in one plate and pulled out the fruit bowl from the fridge and put it on the counter, a soft smile on his face as he poured the strawberry smoothie in a glass and swatted Bucky's hand when he picked a piece of apple from the bowl and glared at him. 

Steve entered the room and sat down where he had put the plate and smiled at his friend. "You didn't have to make me breakfast, Sam." He went on to grab the smoothie but is hand met with a spatula and hissed before frowning at the man. 

"I ain't making your food, cap. It's for the Kid." Smirking at the hurt looking Captain, he chuckled when Steve huffed childishly but got up to fix himself something. Right at the moment, Peter dragged himself in the room, rubbing his eyes and yawning, letting his nose lead him to the kitchen and smiled sleepily at the people in the room before sitting on the stood. 

Sam pushed the food in front of him and tried to fix the mess of his hair before letting him enjoy his breakfast. 

"Thank you for making me Breakfast Mr Wilson but you didn't have to." Peter gently pushed the fruit bowl towards Bucky who picked up another apple before pushing it back. 

"Kid...Shut up and eat your food. And call me Sam." He rolled his eyes fondly and looked at the door when he hears a chuckle. 

"He is never going to call you Sam. We are all doomed to be called Mr for the rest of our lives." Tony Ruffles Peter's hair and steals a bite from his toast, not that Peter was complaining. 

"But you guys are the Avengers! I don't think I deserve to call you guys by your name." Pouting, Peter stuffed his face with the bite of the omelette and ignoring the frowning men around him. "Come on Pete. We won't be telling you to call us by our name if we didn't think you deserve it." Steve smiled at him but Peter kept on frowning. 

Once the breakfast was done, Steve and Bucky were training and Tony had left to attend a meeting so it was Sam and Peter, sitting in in the kitchen. Sam reading the newspaper and Peter writing his report before he looked up. 

"Mr W... Sam?" He asked shyly and Sam looked at him pleased before humming for him continue. "I was... wondering if you would tell me more about your suit. I really want to know how it works." the certain spark returned to his eyes and Sam felt something in his chest when the Kid asked about him. Normally People or Press always asked him how it Felt to be a part of Avengers and working with superheroes or how was it like knowing Steve but no one was really interested in him, even as Falcon. 

"Sure Kid. What do you want to know?" It was that moment when Peter grinned and rapidly fired all the questions at him that Sam somewhat vowed to always protect him. 

* * *

 

**_ Steve _ **

The elevator ride down to Tony's lab was filled with doubt for the blonde as he was half sure if he was the correct person to go call the man for dinner. He knew the strain in the team had a lot of things to do with his decision but he did what he thought was best at the moment. Steve still regretted all the things that went down but he hated what happened with Tony the most. 

He knocked down on the Glass screen absentmindedly and when he looked up he saw Peter sitting on the bench working on something he couldn't figure out and waved at him. He heard him say something and the glass door slide open and Steve walked inside. 

"Hey, Peter. Have you seen Tony?" He looked around, missing the flicker of emotion on Peter's face and Peter cleared his throat and answered. "Mr Stark is with Pepper. He said he will be back in a hour." Motioning Steve to sit, Peter studied the man in front of him. 

He was so different from the man in the PSA videos and Peter bit his lip and saw him look awkward and he finally spoke. 

"Mr Rogers...I... I hope you and Mr Stark figure out things between you two soon but I..." He hesitated when Steve watched him with frowned eyebrows and motioned him to continue. 

"Mr Stark is a good man, Mr Rogers and I know that whatever you did during the accord thingy was what you thought was right and all and to protect Bucky. I don't think you are a bad guy, Sir and i don't think you wanted to hurt Mr Stark and I don't want him to be hurt again. So please talk to him and clear things out." Peter fidgeted with his sleeves and waited for Steve to say something when a choked sound escaped the man's throat. 

"I didn't...I " Steve looked at Peter and it was a whiplash for the man to see the slight hostility in the kid's eyes directed towards him. He really liked Peter a lot and to see and hear him be wary of him hurt him more than he would like to admit. 

"It's alright. I would have done everything to save Ned too, but you should understand that Mr Stark saw his parents be murdered in front of him and the man was right there, Captain. He was hurt all over again, maybe more by the video or by the fact that you kept it away from him. I am sure if you two talk it will be okay." Peter smiled at the super soldier who was looking at him with wide eyes and nodded. 

It was then when Steve realised how much Peter actually loved Tony. If he had to actually point out, Steve had a feeling that if he ever hurt Tony again, Peter would definitely be the one to hurt him and for a reason, Steve didn't doubt that Peter could. It raised his respect for the kid even more. 

After that Tony and Steve had a long conversation where Steve apologised and was taken aback when Tony smiled and Patted his back.

* * *

 

**_ Natasha  _ **

 It was a rare moment that Natasha spent alone, she felt the presence of another person near her and opened one eye to see Peter lean against the wall with a book in his hand and a timid smile and biting his lip. "May...May I sit here?" He squeaked out and Natasha smiled genuinely at him and nodded her head. 

It was sort of difficult for her to remain emotionless around him. Peter Parker brought out motherly affection deep within her it sometimes bothered her. She had done her research and found out everything about the kid. 

His Parents died when he was 6 in a plane crash, his uncle died when he was 12 right in his arms, he lived with his aunt alone and Natasha was happy that even after everything, Peter still smiled. People would have drowned in grief yet the kid managed to smile every single day. 

She looked at him, leaning against the window and felt her lips tip up reading the title of the book. 

"The beauty myth?" she smirked at him and saw a sweet smile settle in the kid's face. "MJ gave it to me. She loves books like these." He spoke fondly and a part of her brain spoke up, to do a background check on this MJ. 

She knew Pepper loved the kid and so did Tony. She also knew that Tony shared custody with May Parker over Peter  _in case_ anything happened to her. Natasha looked at Peter once again and saw his nose scrunched up in concentration and looked away, at the city of NewYork beneath them with a smile. 

 _"Peter. Boss wants to remind you to finish your report and to revise for your test tomorrow_." FRIDAY spoke up. She watched the kid groan and stand up, waving at her and walk away. It was after he was out of sight when she saw the paper in front of her. 

A small scribble on a post-it which made emotions well up in Natasha's throat. She chuckled fondly and put the piece of paper in her pocket. She knew that Peter was shy around her was more because of awe than fear as Tony had explained it to her and she was not determined to make that factor go away. 

She promised herself to always look out for the kid. Clutching the note in her pocket, she smiled. 

_'E 23rd street, Casa Leone, best Skrnikis* ever.'_

* * *

 

**_ Bucky _ **

The quiet was nice. The quiet was what kept him sane sometimes but sometimes the quiet was scary. He heard the screams, the gunshots, the begging, his nightmares. He liked having Steve around when the shadows haunted him, but the Blonde was on a mission and Bucky felt his skin crawl making him want to hurt himself to stop the feeling. 

He hated what happened to him and he hated that he couldn't forget what he wanted to the most. 

Head buried in his hands, he sat closer to the window, letting the light of the city comfort him a little. He heard the sound of the soft pitter patter of feet near him and looked up, watching with a slightly parted mouth as Peter offered him a hot mug of what smelled like hot chocolate and watched the boy sit in front of him. Taking a sip, Bucky could feel the nightmares fade away just by being in his Presence. 

He concentrated on Peter's heartbeat and sighed at the warmth of the hot chocolate, or maybe it was Peter. He didn't know. It has been so long since he was in touch with his emotions, it took time to get used to the new feelings. 

He opened his eyes once more when he heard the rattling sound and frowned when Peter pulled out a box of Ludo from somewhere. The only question he asked when he was setting the box was what colour did he want. 

It did something to his heart when Peter offered him the dice and both started playing. He would look up once in a while and watch Peter look at the board like it was a maths puzzle and smile. They played for hours it felt until Bucky totally forgot that he had a nightmare and was only filled with warmth when Peter quietly told him stories of his childhood or discussing books they read. 

Never did Peter ask him about his past, or the people he hurt. Never did Peter greet him with fear but only warmth and smiles. Then when he finally said something when Bucky saw him lean against the wall, He decided that the only time he would go winter soldier on someone was when they hurt Peter. 

Peter was mission-assist. 

"My uncle and I used to play Ludo at night when I could not sleep and drink Hot chocolate. He always told me that I can always wake him up if i felt lonely or alone. You can wake me up too, Bucky, If you can't sleep." He gave him a sleepy smile before closing his eyes. 

Bucky would never admit that the particular revelation brought unshed tears in his eyes as he picked up the kid and carried him to his room. He covered him with a blanket and moved his hair out of his forehead before closing the door and leaning against the wall of Peter's room. 

He realised, that if something happened to Peter, The Avengers would probably level the whole country to get revenge. He understood why Peter was Tony's kid and maybe he was grateful and a bit envious that Tony got to know him. 

He was definitely the most welcomed part of the family. 

* * *

 

*Skrnikis- a russian desert. 


End file.
